Transformations Dolls
by Dragon's Lover1
Summary: In the Transformations' Universe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own the manga, I do not own the sub, dub or anything else Inuyasha-related or any of its characters. This fan fiction goes along with my fanfiction, Transformations. If you do not understand some of this, go read the story.

**Transformations Doll Set**

_Kagome Dolls_

Wolf-Bite Kagome - Comes complete with silver dagger and oozing slime. (Caution: Do not eat.) Stab the Wolf Rare and watch him disintegrate. (Cautions: Do not eat.) Silver dagger is sharp. (Cautions: Ages four and up.)

Transforming Kagome - Turns from human to hanyou overnight! During the new moon will change back into human! Comes complete with removable ears, fangs, claws and tail! You can wear them, too!

Hanyou Kagome - Complete with her Battle Uniform! Push the button and she attacks with Burning Arrows! (Warning: Stay five feet away at all times.) Pull the string and she attacks with Spirit Slash! (Waning: Will go through walls. Outside toy.) Rare's Fang actually heals her wounds!

Kagome vs. Naraku - Insert batteries and they fight! Blood and bruises actually appear! (Caution: Do not drink the blood.) Push the button and she insults Naraku!

Demon Kagome - Turn her on and watch her scream! Powers actually work! Watch her transform into her demon form! (Warning: Unstable mind. Keep a distance of ten feet.)

Miko Kagome - Complete with see-through wings and katana! (Warning: Katana does burn. Do not touch.) Push the button and she heals everyone! Pull the string and she fights Naraku! Pair her with Dying Naraku and she tells him to ask for forgiveness. Kneel her by his side and he stabs her with his tentacle.

_Inuyasha Dolls_

Inuyasha - Complete with fire rat armor and transforming Tetsusaiga! (Warning: Sword actually works. Do not anger him.) Pull the string and he argues! Say 'Sit' and he falls!

Human Inuyasha - Put him in the new moonlight and watch him change! (Warning: He becomes sensitive during this change. Do not insult him. He's only human for ten hours, and then he kicks butt again.)

Mated Inuyasha - Complete with upper-class clothing and scar! Harm Kagome and watch him attack! (Warning: Do not harm Kagome.)

Demon Inuyasha - Wait for the full moon and him change! Kiss him and get a mental vision! (Caution: Extremely powerful. Do not anger him.)

_Sango Dolls_

Sango - Complete with boomerang and second-set battle armor! Pull the string and she throws her weapon! (Caution: Stay twenty feet back at all times.) Push the button and she says, "It's not FAIR!!"

Mother Sango - Push the button and she scolds Kagome. Pull the string and she trains suitors. (Warning: Do not anger.)

Hurt Sango - Complete with broken hip, dead wolf demons and hurt Kirara. (Caution: Do not eat the wolves.) Push the button and she plays Rock, Paper, Scissors with Miroku! And wins!

Tortured Sango - Complete with iron manacles, seven tortures shattered glass. Push the button and she defies Naraku. (Caution: Tortures are real. They will hurt. Do not use.) She bleeds, bruises, snaps and faints! (Warning: Anatomically correct. Ages twelve and up.)

Love-Struck Sango - Push the button and she blushes. Take her for a walk and she smiles. Kiss her and she says she loves you.

Pissed Sango - Complete with snarl, cuts, and broken Hiraikotsu. Pull the string and she screams. Push the button and she fights. (Warning: Push the button and you forsake your life. Disable button after purchasing.)

Married Sango - Complete with wedding kimono, wedding ring and bouquet. Push the button and she recites her vows. Pull the string and she throws the bouquet. Pair her with Miroku and they kiss.

_Miroku Dolls_

Miroku - Complete with cursed hand and monk outfit. (Warning: Air Void actually works. Do not activate.) Push the button and he claims he's good. Pull the string and he gropes. (Caution: He actually grabs. Keep all women five feet away at all times.) Push the button again and he feels a dark aura.

Hurt Miroku - Complete with dead wolf demons and torn-up wrist. Push the button and he plays Rock, Paper, Scissors. Pull the string and he dances. (Caution: Laughing at him will anger him. Try not to laugh.)

Tortured Miroku - Complete with ropes, scarred chest and seven tortures. Push the button and he damns Naraku. Pull the string and he grits his teeth. (Cautions: Tortures are real. They will hurt. Do not use.)

Kind Miroku - Push the button and he hugs Sango. Pull the string and he declares his love. (Warning: Do not look away. He still gropes.)

Pissed Miroku - Complete with fake blood and torn robes! Squeeze his arm and it breaks! Hit Sango and watch his use his Air Void! (Warning: Fatal move. Do not hit Sango.)

Married Miroku - Complete with kimono, ring and Sango's garter. Push the button and he recites his vows. Pull the string and he throws the garter. Pair him with Sango and watch them kiss! (Caution: Also watch his hands. You can never be too sure.)

_Rare Dolls_

Wolf Rare - Bites Kagome. Stab him and he dies. (Silver dagger sold with Wolf-Bite Kagome) (Caution: Do not eat.)

Spirit Rare - Invisible. Activate and he talks. (Caution: Do not scare your family with this product.)

Rare - Complete with red jacket and blue jeans. Push the button and he carries Ray to her room. Pull the string and he undermines Ray's authority. Push the button again and he comforts Kagome. Pull the string again and he answers Kagome's questions.

Lockhart - Complete with torn kimono and hurt arm. Push the button and he talks to Ray. Pull the string and he changes into a wolf. (Caution: Anatomically correct. Put his pants back on before he transforms back.) Cook and he compliments your food. Wait three days and he offers you anything you want. (Caution: Actually returns the favor. Ages eighteen and up.)

Father Rare: Push the button and he hugs Ray's stomach. Pull the string and he tells you how happy he is. Push the button again and he hugs his family, Souta included.

_Ray Dolls_

Lecturer Ray - Pull the string and she scolds Kagome and Inuyasha. Push the button and she Rare, then makes him wash the dishes.

Ray - Complete with soft smile and kind eyes. Completely understanding. Full action posable.

Story-Teller Ray - Sit her down and listen! She tells how she met Rare and then faints when she sees him.

Mother Ray - Push the button and she declares her love for Rare. Pull the string and she hugs her stomach.

_Naraku Dolls_

Naraku - Complete with baboon pelt and puppets. You can actually play with his hair! (I would.) Comes with several pairs of clothing. Comes with vases for creating incarnations of himself. (Warning: Extremely dangerous. Do not use.) Push the button and he creates Miasma! (Warning: Miasma is very hazardous to your health. Do not press the button is you wish to live to see what else he does. On second thought, deactivate use of button.) Rip the spider burn off his back and watch it come back! Pull the string and he quietly insults you!

Maniacal Naraku - Comes with dungeon, fire, seven tortures and dramatic entrance. Push the button and he hurts Sango! Push it again and he writes on Miroku's chest. Pull the string and he talks! (Warning: Extremely dangerous. Do not purchase this product. It's only here because it has to be.)

Human Naraku - Wait for the seventh Sunday and watch him fall apart! Completely vulnerable in this state! Once killed, cannot come back! (Warning: Do not invoke the powers of the demons. You will become Naraku.)

Demon Naraku - HUGE. Touch and he wraps his tentacles around you! Show him Kagome and he screams! Kill him and he stabs you with an acid tentacle! (Warning: DO NOT PURCHASE THIS PRODUCT. EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. KEEP OUT OF REACH OF CHILDREN. AGES THIRTY AND UP. NOT FOR SENIOR CITIZENS. DO NOT PURCHASE WITHOUT THE ENTIRE SET. Requirements: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kouga, Kaede, Jaken, Kanna, Jinenji, Inuyasha's Forest Play Set, Ashira, Maso, Nurino, Hime, Yaeko, Blue Pack, Gold Pack, Brown Pack, etc.)

_Others_

Souta - Push the button and he claims Inuyasha is the coolest! Show him Kagome and he changes his mind!

Shippou - Pull the string and he bloats, then bites your head. Push the button and he yells at Kagome. Poke him and he becomes injured. Place him with Kagome and he snuggles her stomach and calls her "Mom".

Sesshomaru - Complete with Ah-Un, Toujikin and Tensaiga. Push the button and he stabs Kagome. (Caution: Do not touch his hand.) Push it again and he explains youkai loyalty to Kagome. Pull the string and he fights. (Warning: Will kill whoever he sees first. If he is facing you, do not pull string if you value your life.) Set him on Ah-Un with Kagome and he flies to the East Lands.

Rin - Chats on and on about Sesshomaru. (Warning: Sesshomaru likes the praise. Do not attempt to break the voice box.) Put her with Ah-Un and she feeds him. Put her near flowers and she gathers them for Sesshomaru.

Jaken: Annoying toad-demon. Make him step on Rin and Sesshomaru throws him. Give him his staff and he claims the beauty dislikes the area. Pull the string and he recites the reasons why he stays as Sesshomaru's servant. (Warning: No one knows what he'll say. Just to be safe, ages eighteen and up, not meant for senior citizens.)

Kouga - Pull the string and he becomes a tornado. (Caution: Outside toy.) Push the button and he desclares his love for Kagome. Push it again and he tells her that Inuyasha is dead. (Caution: After pressing the button twice, do not attempt to break. He will fight back.)

Ashira - Push the button and she snarls at you. Pull the string and she attacks. (Warning: Stay five feet back at all times.) Pair her with wolves and watch her snuggle! Place her with Kouga and she talks logically!

Maso & Nurino: No actions. Complete action posable.

Yaeko - Glomps Sesshomaru when she sees him. Pulls the string and she chats on and on about him. Push the button and she faces down Kagome. (Not very smart if you ask me.)

Hime - Eyes glow in the dark. Pull the string and she makes you a kimono. Push the button and she asks you to pick out fabrics. (Warning: Eight-legged, four-armed spider demon. Do not anger. I wouldn't.)

Kikyo - Comes with the Shikon Jewel. Place her with Inuyasha and she asks him to become human for her. Put her on a dock and she trips. Slash her shoulder and she pins Inuyasha to a tree. Burn her with the jewel and watch it come back in Kagome!

_Blue Pack_

Furni - Bows and says he can't say. Dies in the Civil War.

Sana - Watches the pups.

Kure - Fights. Push the button and she cries over Dar. Pull the string and she stands beside Gar.

Yoshi - Sit him down and he tells stories. Does nothing else. Great paperweight.

Pyre - Keeps eyes lowered and kisses Kagome's knuckles. Dies during civil war. (Caution: Body burns. Smells terrible. Discard once burned.)

Gar & Dar - Show them Kagome and they bow. Start Civil War and they fight. Face off against Murlo and Dar dies. (Caution: Once Dar dies, stay fifteen feet from Gar at all times.) Gar will then kill Murlo by cutting off his head. (Warning: Do not purchase the twins with Murlo.)

Murlo - Push the button and he plots against Kagome. Pull the string and he starts a Civil War. Comes with Naraku's puppets. Activate and he kills Dar. Loses head to Gar. (Caution: Load of crap. Do not eat. Head non-reattach able. Discard.)

Pups - Dashi, Viki, Nare, Miso, Kyono, Kei, Reina, Hyone. Play with Shippou. Cry after the war. Call Kagome "Mama". Cannot be separated. (Caution: Very mischievous. Do not look away.)

_Accessories_

Play Sets - Brown Pack Cave, Blue Pack Village, Western Lands complete with eleven castles, East Pack Valley, Naraku's castle and dungeon, Inuyasha's Forest, Kaede's Village, Higurashi Shrine, Rare's Manshion, Mall, School. Comes complete with furniture, random villagers and working electronic.

Kagome's - Dinner and Dance dress. Hime kimonos. Shopping dress, hat and shoes. Acura. Shredded Battle Uniform. Schoolgirl uniform, summer and winter cuts. Bow and arrows. Bandages and fake blood (appliable). Yellow backpack, filled with books and foods. Shredded piece of Inuyasha's haori. Shattered Shikon Jewel. Put them together to create the whole! (Warning: Will actually grant a wish. Do not purchase if you plan on making an evil wish.)

Inuyasha's - Shredded, self-mending kimonos. Ramen. More ramen. Prayer Bead necklace (removable). Removable fangs, ears and claws. You can wear them, too! Full moon and new moon. Tattoo kit for applying specialized demon markings. (Warning: Once applied, cannot be removed. Non-washable. May actually change you into a demon. Ages ten and up.) Yet more ramen.

Sango's - Packets of demon poison and incense. Sword. Face mask. Both sets of clothes. Hiraikotsu. Bed roll. Small pack. Extra bouquets.

Miroku's - Staff. Rolls of silk. Bed roll. Extra sets of monk robes. Appliable red hand prints.

_Hentai Set (For the older fans)_

Kagome & Inuyasha - Give Inuyasha Kagome's blood and he loses his mind. Put him under the full moon and he changes. (Caution: Actually CENSOR. Kagome can and will get pregnant - when she turns eighteen. Do not leave unchaperoned. Warning: Inuyasha becomes very protective, jealous, and possessive. Do not touch Kagome if you wish to keep your hands. Ever.) Wait six months and she actually gives birth!

Sango & Miroku - Insert batteries and Miroku sets up a romantic setting. Place Sango in the playset and they eat dinner and snuggle. (Caution: Actually CENSOR. Miroku is still a pervert. Sango can and will get pregnant.) Wait nine months and she actually gives birth!

Rare & Ray - Activate and wait for Ray to wake up. Rare explains about demon mating. (Caution: Actually CENSOR.) Look at Ray and Rare growls! Touch her and he rips your hand off! (Warning: Do not touch Ray once activated. Ray can and will get pregnant.) Wait nine months and she gives birth! Show the newborn to Souta and he asks questions!


End file.
